What If
by AllTheDemonsRun
Summary: What if this happened? Short one shots if something happens in or to kingdom hearts. If you have a 'What If' send one in through a review or through PM. Chapter 4: This looks really bad.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: What if….. Sora had Cancer.

**Ok I found a headcanon where Sora has cancer and he made everything up. Warning this may be sad. **

**I don't own the headcanon or kingdom hearts only OCs that I am going to use in some of these. **

Sora sat in his hospital bed drawing a picture. It was colorful with many people. The people had brown, blue, red, silver, blonde, and black hair. Sora drew himself in the center with a wide smile on his face. Each person smiled as well. In their hands everyone held key shaped blades.

He wasn't the best artist but it made him happy whenever he drew this people. He was lonely, he got cancer around a year ago. The doctors say it's getting better. He never believed them. He flips through his notebook. More pictures, each one had a name over each. Riku, Ventus, Aqua, Roxas, Xion, Terra, Arénam-Aria, Lea, and the last and prettiest one, Kairi. He wished they were all real.

_Sora_

He looks up and around the room. Nothing but boring white walls.

_Come with us_

Riku, Ventus, Aqua, Roxas, Xion, Terra, Arénam-Aria, Lea, and Kairi appeared all around his bed. "Riku! A-and Kairi! Terra, Aqua, Ven! Aré! Lea, Roxas and Xion! You're real." Sora cheered excitedly but it was weakly. Each person smiled when he said their names. Sora smiles widely. Like in the picture he drew. "Come on." Ventus says extending his hand.

"I can't go, I have to stay here until it's over." Sora frowns looking down at his lap. Ven's hand falls to his side. "Why don't you end it now Sora?" Lea asks folding his arms across his chest. "If you come with us you won't be in pain anymore." Aqua states caringly. Sora nods excitedly.

"C'mon Sora. Let's go. All of us can be together." Kairi grabs Sora's hands. She pulls him off of the bed. Before he could even blink he was on Destiny Islands. "This is the greatest day of my life." Sora looks at the Paopu tree. "It's your last Sora. You died." Arénam whispers. Sora didn't hear.

They all go to the tree. Sora felt his hair grow to the spikey-ness he created to be and his hospital gown change into his clothes he wears as a keyblade wielder. They all sit around the tree and watch the sun set.

Sora laid on his hospital bed, hairless and in the gown. His eyes were closed and he was smiling. But he wasn't breathing. His heart stopped. He died with a smile.

**I don't know much about cancer. Well actually I know a lot but I wasn't sure how to write it but like everyone, who knows about cancer, knows you can die from it. I assure you that the next one will be a lot happier. If you have any suggestions or requests for a 'what if' review it I hope you have a better day. I kinda felt sad writing this. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What if… Terra proposes to Aqua

**Yeah I thought this would be as cute one to do. I know people have doubts about Terra being a good guy but I infer from details given saying that TAV need to be saved by Sora. So I believe in KH3 they save all three and all three of them are together again. But I ship Terqua. I want this to happen. **

**I don't own Terra or Aqua or any other character besides the OCs that maybe used. This takes place someplace in KH3.**

After saving everyone that needed to be saved, they started to check up on the worlds. After a _long _while. Terra excused himself from the rest of the group, he had to think about something. He couldn't tell them. Especially Aqua. Twelve years ago, a couple months before his and Aqua's mark of mastery exam, he brought an engagement ring to propose to her. He was going to do it and surprise everyone when they both became masters and ask her to marry him.

You all know the story it didn't happen. He failed. Terra fell back onto the grass. He checks to see if anyone saw him. Terra was several yards away so at least they didn't see him. Why would Aqua want to marry a failure? 'Maybe I should get rid of this stupid ring, she'd never say yes. Or maybe she would say yes.' He thought.

"Terra, Are you ok?" Aqua asked. Terra sat up when he heard her voice. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking." Terra answers laying back down. He stared at the star that were now making their way into the sky. Aqua laid next to him. To him and to her this seemed perfect. Like nothing is happening around them. Wait... Perfect now was the time. Terra quickly sat up. Aqua sat up too. "So, what were you thinking about?"

"About me and you, well us really." Terra answers her question with not much confidence, his voice wavered. He looked down "I really shouldn't have said that." He mumbles. "What about us?" Terra looks at Aqua, her face was bright red. Terra sighed, it's now or never.

"Aqua, I want to ask you something." Terra started. His heart was racing, he continued anyway. "Aqua, you're the most beautiful girl in all the worlds. And the smartest. Ever since I first met you I've had a crush on you. When I was a teenager I realized I was in love with you. And before all of this happened I realized I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." He paused, he was looking at her this entire time, and he could tell she knew where this was going. She stood up completely in shock.

"You're caring, sweet, funny, and amazing. Aqua, you're my best friend and my first and only true love." He continues altering his position to kneeling on one knee. "Will you marry me?" He finally asked pulling a small box out of his pocket. He opens it, revealing a silver ring with a beautiful sapphire in the center.

Aqua starts to tear up. Terra jumped to his feet. "Aqua! What's wrong?" He panics nearly dropping the ring. "Yes! Of course I will!" She exclaims hugging Terra kissing him on the lips. "Wow. I didn't even think you'd say yes." Terra said slipping the ring onto Aqua's finger.

"Why would I say no? Terra I love you why would I say no!" Aqua examines the ring. "This is absolutely beautiful. When did you get this?" She looks at Terra. "12 years ago." He said shrugging looking at the stars awkwardly. Aqua's mouth dropped, "12 years! You waited this long!" She shouted. "I was going to do it after we both became Masters but…" Terra trailed off. After a long silence Aqua said, "This ring is absolutely wonderful!"

**Ugh. Why did I write this, it's so sappy but whatever if you guys like this then tell me. And review if you have a suggestion. Why did I write this?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: What if….. Ventus met Sora

**I was working on Remnants of a Master so this took a while. I don't own either Ventus or Sora or Destiny Islands.**

'Could Terra be here?' Ven thought. He walks along the shore of an island world. The waves lapped over his feet. He looks around, the first thing he notices is a bent tree with… star shaped fruit. "Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit, and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry Good Luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other. An unbreakable connection."

He remembers what Aqua had said all those nights ago, their last night under the same stars. He picked one of the fruits off of bent tree. "An unbreakable connection." He repeated aloud tossing the fruit on the ground. He wondered if it actually worked. Ventus sat on the tree twiddling his wayfinder with his fingers.

"Are you ok?" An unknown voice said. Ventus looks in the direction from where the voice came. "You look really sad." It was a little boy, around five or six. He had blue eyes the same color as the sky. His hair was brown and very messy. Aside from his brown hair this kid was just like Ven. "Nothing's wrong, I just really miss my friends." Ventus forced a smile and the boy smiled back. "You should go see them again, since you miss them." Another boy with silver hair said, he was about the same age as the brown-haired boy. "I will, Thank you." Ven said standing up.

(Later)

"Hey can you hear me?" Sora asked looking up at the glowing light. "I heard your voice, it cut through the darkness around me." The light said floating towards Sora. "I remember, you're the boy I met, on that island."

**This was requested by Wanli8970. Please if you have a request pm it or put in in a review I can't make every chapter my own what if. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: What if….. Seriously Injured

**Sorry this took a while, but the request was from hopefuldreamer1991. Sorry, Wanli8970 and Bighead98, I'm not really sure how I can write those. I'm really aiming for one-shot stories and I kinda feel like those can even be a separate fanfiction. Warning this chapter is terrible (or Terra-ble) .**

**Seriously Injured**

After returning to Destiny Islands and reuniting with Kairi, both Sora and Kairi noticed something. "Riku, are you ok?" Kairi asks looking at her friend, her eyes filled with concern. He nods, feigning a smile. "Yeah, fine." He lied. His entire side hurt like hell. "You don't look fine." Sora raised his eyebrow, folding his arms across his chest, not believing Riku one bit. "Sora, I'm fine. I promise. I'm just going to go home. See you tomorrow." He started to walk away, failing to hide a bad limp.

The sun was just setting, and Riku still had not made it home. He felt bad for lying to his friends. He felt even worse for himself. He sat on a bench on the main island, it hurt to move. Sora and Kairi walked down the path and saw Riku sitting on the bench. "Riku!" They caught his attention. He looked at them then quickly looked away, acting as if he never even saw them. They ran up to their friend. "Riku! You're bleeding." He looks down at his injured side that was now absolutely drenched in blood. "Oh." It was all he could say. This looks _really_ bad.

**Wahhhh this is absolutely terrible. I'm sorry you read this. (Remember to also read remnants of a Master, I'm still working on it gets better in the second chapter, that I haven't finished writing). Bye! **


End file.
